The Missing Part of Me
by ArchAngelSpawn
Summary: For once the adults have finally had enough of Tuffnut and Ruffnut's little 'pranks', they are done with them accidentally burning crops, scaring the sheep, and even hiding dragons. How to fix it though? Ground them? Banish them? No. Separate them. That will show the two to misbehave. -Currently discontinued but old chapters will be updated-
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to find myself feeling alone, as if something in my life went missing, as if I just lost the final puzzle piece to my world because it decided to float away, to wander away.

I quickly sat up in my bed to find my brother missing, he wasn't in his bed and he wasn't anywhere to be found in our room, I pulled on some clothes and checked the bathroom.

He wasn't there.

I ran down the steps and opened the front door, I took a step forward without letting my eyes adjust to the blinding light to only trip and fall.

Groaning in unison I rose from the floor to find my brother sitting on the steps of our house with his helmet sitting at his side.

His eyes were red and his face were streaked with dried tears.

My heart raced and I did the first thing that came to mind, and hugged him "Tuff why are you out here?" I sniffed back the coming tears.

The sight of my brother crying always made my heart ache, he hardly ever cried, he pretty much never cried...he was tough, he was Tuffnut, my other half.

"Mom said she was going to split us apart if we kept fighting, if we keep causing trouble around town...but it's not that I'd be crying about that you idiot, you just smelled so bad it brought tears to my eyes!"

He reached for his helmet and slowly put it on as if his body was sore and ached, as if it took all the energy he had left just to do so.

"Well I'm sorry I stink but I have a feeling you meant to say that you smell bad, last time I checked I smell like flowers" I wiped at my eyes and swallowed.

"Flowers? You mean shit" he smirked and pushed me playfully, I smiled at him "let's go inside ok?"

"Ok..." I stepped around him, pushed open the door to our house and the two of us made our way in. Not without pushing each other through the door frame and up the stairs and back to our room.

I sat down on the edge of his bed and sighed softly to myself "It's so early in the morning why am I awake? Oh yeah because of you...I...d-did mom just tell you this?" he sat down next to me and nodded.

"She won't split us up, she can't do that, we're twins! Not only that but where would she even send you? She can't keep us apart forever, she could send you to another house but we'd end up together again anyway."

He opened his mouth to talk but closed it, his gaze remained on the floor "she can't split us up" my voice was lowering to a whisper as I thought if it would even be possible.

Could it?

Could we actually be separated for once?

How would I even function without Tuff?

I've never been without him my whole life, we've always been together.

"She said she'd send me to Hiccup's or snot's, and she'd send you to Astrid's house" he shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, but I knew that deep down he would hate the idea.

Stoick would try to enforce that he couldn't see me, Snot's dad would be more loose or even more strict with him, and Astrid would try to do the same as Hiccup.

We could possible be separated for once...the idea just seemed so...scary.

"Well I guess we just have to please her so that doesn't happen, we can just..behave for today or however long it takes so that way it never happens!"

I stared at him for support but he looked away so I laid back on his bed and sighed. Tears made their way to my eyes but I refused to let them fall, I was a viking and vikings didn't cry.

"She won't split us up, I promised you that Ruff, I promised you that no matter what I'd never let us be apart, I'd never let anything happen to you and if you go...I go."

He laid next to me and closed his eyes "go to sleep...we'll talk about it again in the morning" he whispered before giving me one final punch to the shoulder "or afternoon" we both smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken up by the yelling of Astrid's mother and the slamming of our room door "Wakey wakey love! You're coming with me!"

My heart raced as I was suddenly lifted from my brother's bed and carried down the steps.

I tried to hold onto him but Stoick pulled him away, our hands slipped out of each others, the leader and chief, Hiccup's father, Stoick carried Tuff.

I screamed and pounded on the back of Astrid's mom "Let me go! Moooom! What is this?" our mother stood in the kitchen with stern eyes.

"I am tired of the trouble that you two constantly cause and so is Stoick."

"So we decided that the best way to teach you two to behave is to split you two apart, I know neither of you like the idea, but it's the only way...I know we are vikings...but this kind of trouble is not acceptable..." I stared at her in disbelief and looked at my brother for help.

I struggled against my captor as she carried me out the door "Tuff!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as she started to carry me to her house "Ruff!"

Tuff tried to escape Stoick's grasp, he bit, he pulled, and he punched but Stoick held on strong and would surely teach him some 'manners' later for doing so.

My heart felt like someone had just ripped it out of my chest while I was still alive, as if they squeezed the life out of it before doing that, as if they had just ripped my soul out.

Tears formed in my eyes and I let them fall as I watched my brother be dragged away, he still screamed for me, promised me that we wouldn't be separate for long.

Promising that it would be OK, that we would get through it, but I was unsure of that.

The rest of the way to my new and hopefully temporary home I was silent, my tears poured and many people stared.

But I could care less, sure it would possibly only be temporary as my mom said, or until we learned better, but it still hurt.

She carefully placed me on the grounds behind her house, her home was next to the woods, and that was the area where Astrid would always train. Deep inside of the woods is where me and Astrid used to hang out in a field of grass and rare flowers.

"Now come on little one...it's only temporary" she stared at me with eyes that tried say 'I understand' but she didn't understand "what happened to Vikings don't cry?"

I glared at her and let the tears run down my face "come on now" her hand reached for my face to wipe away my tears but I slapped her hand away in disgust.

"Don't touch me!" as fast as I could I rose from the dirt and ran off into the woods

"Ruffnut!"

I ran across the bridge and into the trees, over logs, under branches, and past many dragons, I just kept running.

I finally stopped when I reached a single tree in a giant field, the other trees surrounded it in a large outer circle. It was as if the other trees were afraid of that one.

Astrid taught me how to make a man kneel over in pain by kicking him in a certain area after a kid tried grabbing her.

Finding shade I sat under/next to the tree, I buried my face in my arms and thought about my current situation.

All we did was trick Hookfang into burning a small supply of wood and fish, I mean sure that wasn't the smartest idea we've ever had but we meant for the dumb dragon to hit the sheep.

OK sure we may have burned down a part of the meadhall on ACCIDENT but still.

It's not like the town wasn't used to that sorta stuff from dragon attacks anyway.

I shifted my thinking to Tuff I wondered if Stoick was hitting him for trying to fight back to violently or if he was forcing him to do some chore with Gobber or Hiccup.

The horror.


	3. Chapter 3

Possibly an hour passed by when I finally decided to move my head and stretch, I tilted my head back and sighed as my neck cracked.

"Finally awake I see" I turned my head to my right to find Astrid sitting not too far from me, the fact that I never heard her coming or even sit next to me bothered me greatly.

"When did you get here?" she shrugged

"Lost track of time, you were out for awhile, I thought you were just thinking...if that's even normal for you...but you didn't move when I came."

"Whatever..why? Why are you here?" turning my gaze to the field before me I tried my hardest to completely ignored her attempts to look me in the eye

"Mom told me you were upset...so I just came to check on you"

She moved closer to me until our legs touched but my eyes locked onto a clearing to the north of me, I refused to give in to her.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" the question was stupid even in my mind and I deserved to be hit upside the head with a shield.

"Stupid question but by the look on your face you know that"

Astrid leaned against me and sighed "want to talk about it?" she laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her hands around my arm.

"There's nothing to talk about OK? I was just thinking about stuff, important stuff, I'm not as dumb as you and Hiccup think" I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Ruff...we never said-"

I snarled "Yeah you never said it but I know you two think that! Same with stupid Fishlegs, you three are just the smartest people in all of Middle Earth aren't ya?"

My muscles got ready for a fight as my throat tightened and my eyes stung "if you two are so damn smart then you should know what is going on, you should already know so don't ask me if I want to talk about it, there's noting to talk about!"

Astrid pulled her body closer to mine as if she wanted us to become one, she wrapped one leg around mine, her arms wrapped around my chest and her face buried in my neck.

She pulled herself up so she sat on my right leg and pulled me to her.

"I know I'll never be able to understand what you two feel, but I'm your friend and I want to understand OK? You know I'm here for you Ruff...and I don't think your stupid, I know very well that you are a bright and intelligent person, just in your own way."

I grunted and wrapped my arms around her waist and tried to pull her lower body closer to mine.

"I don't think friends hug like this...people might start to think otherwise if we do this outside of our field you know" I could feel her smile.

She shifted a bit but never got off "we can save that conversation for some other time"

We stayed like that until afternoon started to come on "everyone must be wondering where we are, we should probably head back, feel like it?" she moved her head from my shoulder and instantly I missed the warmth her body brought to me.

"No but what choice do I have? Unless I'm allowed to stay out here forever, also I thought I'm supposed to stay away from Tuff, so who would even be worried about us?"

She shrugged while getting up and held out a hand, I stared at it gloomily before letting her help me up.

"You'll be sleeping in my room with me so I hope you don't mind sharing a bed" walking ahead of me I took in every detail of Astrid from the back, she always worse a sort of spiked skirt with skulls attached.

She always had these small little pouches that she never seemed to do anything with though too.

Her figure was thin and curvy and until she started dating Hiccup, or you think she's dating Hiccup, she was the girl every guy went after.

You've tried everything you could to be just like her, you work out every day, you ordered Fishlegs to teach you about dragons and how to read and etc.

You even try to walk up straight like her and copy her movements, you even bathed more so she wouldn't complain about you smelling like the guys!

But of course if she ever notices or noticed that was unsure, but what you did know was that you were in a way completely jealous of her.

I stopped at the bridge and stared at the sky "I wonder how Barf and Belch are doing" Astrid stops and shrugs "how do they normally act without one or both of you?"

"Confused, scared, stuff like that" she walks to you and joins you at sight seeing

"Like you right now? Like Tuff?"

I glanced at her "yea..like us" carefully I 'stole' Astrid's knife I picked at my nails.


	4. Chapter 4

**-On the bridge-**

"Are we friends?" I stared at Astrid confused

"Well...duh, why'd you ask that?" looking me in the eyes she continues

"Because you don't seem comfortable around me and now that I think about it I don't think you ever have."

"Am I just not a good friend then or what?"

I groaned "this is because I won't share my feelings with you isn't it? Astrid I just don't want to talk about it, there is nothing to talk about OK?"

Sternly she crosses her arms and puts on her best glare face that almost seems like a pout, how cute, "You're a good friend" not wanting to meet her stone cold eyes I turned away.

"Ruff" she sounded like a concerned mother

"Why can't you just accept that I don't want to talk about it Astrid? There is nothing to talk about! You won't understand anyway!

You don't have a twin so you don't know what it's like to be so close to someone and then to be separated, you don't know how it feels to be separated from your other half and you never will!" I started to walk the other direction as tears pooled in my eyes.

"We've never been separated before..." my breathing became heavy as my ears and face like they were on fire.

"You know you're right, I'll never be able to understand what you two have, you two are constantly bickering and fighting with each other, but then you come here upset, confused, hurt, and scared as if the person you loved most just hit you for no reason.

I'll never be able to understand as to how you two can just headlock each other all day or say how much you two want each other dead but then care so deeply for each other. I'll never understand"

A small but strong hand placed itself on my shoulder, possibly in a sort of 'comforting' manner "and I guess that is something I'll never be able to understand no matter how many times you explain it to me, but I still want to be here for you, we're friends and even though the traditional tough Viking doesn't cry, I won't pound you one if you ever need to"

I turned to face her and made a face "I have no idea as to what crying has to do with any of this, I never said I'll be crying all night or something because I'm so broken hearted. It's not like I care for him anyway."

A small smile broke out on her face which made my heart feel as light as a feather, it gave me a weird feeling in my guts, the type of feeling that one gets when you jump off of a high cliff.

"Well good because I'd rather not have a river in my bedroom if you don't mind"

she started to walk back to her house "coming?"

I kicked a piece of wood over the edge of the bridge and followed "sure".


	5. Chapter 5

**-Going home- **

"So what's the battle plan?"

Astrid looks at me confused "what do you mean?"

I punch her in the shoulder as nicely and playfully as possible "well what the hell am I supposed to do at your house? You guys going to keep me there all day? How do you guys plan to keep me and my bro apart? With some sort of dragon eyes?"

I cupped my hands around my eyes as I tried to mock Gobber's voice "Stoick we got Ruff targeted, she's heading towards the market, Tuff is in there too? Do you wish to proceed with plan A or B?"

Trying to do my best impression of Hiccup's dad I stood as straight as possible and pretended to have a beard that I ran my fingers through "Plan B for murder and plan A for capture dead or alive, I think we should go with plan A ho ho ho"

Astrid giggled at my impressions

"Then you'll just be in some bush with like...a dragon trap just waiting until I walk over it so you can like capture me then hide me in some dungeon."

"I'll be known as Ruffnut the Dungeon Captive for walking around the market" I smirked at the fake title I made up for myself

"They didn't tell me about any 'battle' plans to keep you two away so I guess I just have to keep a stern eye on you so you don't run off to find him or get near him, unless my mom tells me otherwise when we get home."

"Guess I should apologize to your mom or something when we get there too" my stomach growled in hunger "should also eat when you get home too"

**-At Astrid's house- **

Her house smelled of meat and fish when we arrived, her father was shooting arrows while eating fish from a basket at his side, and her mother was inside cleaning up.

I opened the door to let Astrid through and closed it behind me

"Mom?! We're back!" Astrid placed her axe besides the kitchen table.

I grabbed a fish from the dinner bowl and scarfed it down "hey mom sorry about before!"

walked down the steps with some of Astrid's clothes "doing laundry deary, help yourselves to some food while you're here, oh and Ruffnut?" I threw the bone in a small woven basket.

"Wha'sup?" turning the grilled fish head to her I moved it's mouth as I talked

"Try not to get too wild with Astrid at night dear and no worries about before, the past is the past."

I turned the face to Astrid and continued my puppet act "the past is the paassst" I dodged a fish bone

"Eat the damn thing already"

**-In the woods again-**

"What now princess? Where to?" it was afternoon but there was still so much more to do before it was time to call it a day

"No idea prince" I scrunched up my face in confusion until I thought of a nice response.

"Since we aren't related I could be your prince, how about I become the King and you my Queen?"

Astrid dropped her arms to her sides bringing her axe with one "are you...are you hitting on me? That was a horrible way to ask me out Ruff"

I stared at her axe and backed up "I didn't mean it like that but thanks for telling me at least now I know I can't use that as some sort of pickup line"

Dropping her axe to the ground my best friend walked closer and closer to me "Astrid...Astrid you're getting too close" a tree blocked my path to possible freedom "ok Astrid listen here I was just joking OK?"

I looked up and reached for the branch above me but Astrid was quicker and pinned me to the tree, if she was angry my death would not be quick, I looked her in the eyes and noticed something else in them.

I've known Astrid since we were kids and what was currently in her eyes was not anger, her eyebrows furrowed when angry, her cheeks puffed out and her lips pursed when close to bursting, her eyes shone with almost a fiery glaze.

But her face as of now was calm, loose, almost emotionless but her eyes were filled with want, a need, a mission and the way she looked at me made everything do flips and turns.

"You ok?" she was shorter than me so she wasted no time getting on the tips of her toes to reach my height, I smirked "if this is about height I hope you know that you'll never win" a small smile formed on her lips.

"I think we're both old enough to know that isn't what I care about right now, you're not dumb Ruffnut and I know you know what I want"

Deciding to play dumb "I have no idea what you are talking about, how about you show me."

"Be glad to" her body rubbed against mine and our lips brushed before I grabbed her by her hips and twirled us around, I was the dominating one now "Ruff!"

I pinned her to the tree like she did to me "sorry but I'd totally be on top."

I pressed my lips onto hers and I swear everything in me blew up.


	6. Chapter 6

Her lips were soft and they tasted like berries, her eyes slowly closed, and a small moan turned into a sort of purr.

It ended too quickly because of a rustling in some nearby bushes, she freed her hand to only have place it on my stomach as we both scanned the area, if someone was nearby they were doing good at staying hidden so far.

"What does it matter if someone saw? Let's just head home" she kissed my neck which sent shivers up my spine and I let her go.

Grabbing her axe she guided us home "you think it was actually someone back there or what?" we stood side by side at the bridge once more.

"Doesn't matter if there was or not, you're not going to let that stop anything are you?" I rubbed her thumb with mine "Stop what? you're dating Hiccup..that shouldn't have happened so there is nothing I'm stopping here"

Obviously frustrated she grabbed me by my shoulders roughly and made me face her, cupped my face in her hands and kissed me.

"I'm not dating Hiccup we ended that a long time ago" I stared into her eyes for an answer and felt her words were true "alright then" my face heated up and she gave a small smile.

-Back at Astrid's house, on the front steps-

"You know you made me completely forget about everything that happened this morning until now" Hiccup waving to us from down the dirt road

"well that's good to hear" the boy turned around quickly to answer Gobber.

Seeing the chance Astrid quickly kissed me once more before Hiccup turned around and ran toward us "hey guys"

I nodded at him "what are you doing here Hiccup?" he breathed in and out heavily.

"Just came to tell you about how Tuff is doing, figured you'd want to know"

I shrugged "why would I want to know how my brother is doing?"

He looked to Astrid for some sort of help "well..never mind anyway Gobber and Stoick have been keeping him busy with chores."

I snorted at the idea of Tuffnut having to lift some heavy boxes and dropping one on his foot but then the small ache squeezed my heart at the idea of how confused he must be without me.

How he probably keeps forgetting I'm not at his side but whispers or says things out loud expecting me to respond or argue with him, for him to remember what happened and having to continue his work anyway.

"Good for him at least he has something to do" I turned my gaze to a sheep that always walked around town and sometimes stood in people's way.

The smug little creature ate grass as he walked around, he even stopped to stare at me before snorting and continuing his daily journey around the town.

"Oookay well I'll be going then" he waved us off and headed back home to Toothless, his dragon, his father and possibly Tuff.

Astrid sat behind me "you doing ok so far? must be hard knowing that it's only day one so far" her arms wrapped themselves around my neck

I looked up at her "I'll be fine."

Pushing with my right leg I forced myself up slightly to kiss her on the cheek "aw I was expecting a real kiss" the front door opened wide.

"Hi there Ruffnut, Astrid" her father made his way down the steps "me and your mother will be at the meadhall you two have fun while we are away!"

followed after him leaving the door open for us "try not to get in trouble though darlings!"

Astrid looked down at me with a wink which I returned with a smile "we have the whole place to ourselves now, what to do first?"


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid rushed up to her room to get her axe for practice, we decided that instead of hanging out at the house we could go to the woods, but in my head I had a different plan.

Quickly I got up from her steps and ran to the market town.

If I made it in time maybe I could see Tuffnut before the sun went down and before he was dragged back to Hiccup's place.

Dashing through the market like an arrow on a mission I headed to the smithing area, but there he was...Gobber...watching over his merchandise like usual, he was also watching over the sheep to make sure they didn't tip anything over.

The sheep were bright...but still not the sharpest swords in the stack.

Tuffnut was carrying wood to the storage house, I crawled through the shadows and under the people walking around.

Some were obnoxiously drunk while others were completely sober but had no sense of balance all of a sudden.

Quickly I dashed behind a large pair of rocks to hide from Gobber, right next to his stall was the storage house, but getting past Gobber would be the tricky part, it wasn't easy getting past him.

He had gotten what he called "Twin Trouble Senses" a long time ago and now it was time to put his senses to the test, I slid down the hill that lead to the beach.

The sand muffled my movement slightly as I creeped to the other side on my toes, checking on my visible status to see that Gobber was now tending to a customer.

I jumped onto the wooden fence and did a quick crawl toward the storage house, I had no time to be slow but I couldn't get caught.

The back of the storage house had a window which was currently open to let the sawdust out rather than clouding inside and causing health issues, it was one of Hiccup's plans after he noticed that nobody liked being fogged with the stuff.

Turning to see Gobber still distracted I climbed through the window and landed on the top balcony, from there me and the shadows became best friends as I hugged the wall and shimmed toward the door.

Hiccup was talking to a villager about some plan of his to rebuild a house, Snoutlout was looking at himself in the mirror and Tuffnut was carrying in the last pile of wood, it was the perfect timing.

"pssst!" Tuff dropped the wood in it's pile before shuffling around "who's there?" it would have been a perfect moment to fool him into thinking that it was something stupid like his conscious until he realized it had a girly voice.

"Tuff! It's me Ruff!" I waved an arm out from the dark to get his attention quickly he climbed the balcony and made his way to me.

"I'm only ever going to do this once and once only" reaching towards me he grabbed me and brought me in for a hug "how you been doing lil sis?" after a few minutes he finally let go.

"I'm alright, been hanging out with Astrid, I sorta ditched her back there so she'll probably come up running to Hiccup all mad and stuff and we'll get caught. Ya know the usual."

He snickered at the thought of the angry princess having to search the whole area for the two of us. "Guess we don't have much time to talk about stuff huh? or even pull one small prank?"

I shook my head before realizing it was possibly too dark "no, not really, but at least we managed to see each other, wonder when all of this will be over?"

"Hopefully soon, because Snoutlout is related to Hiccup...I have to deal with him even more often than usual, you know I like him sometimes, but other times I want to throw a sword at the guy!"

Snoutlout could be an OK guy, but many times, he even got on our nerves!

"Hiccup! Where is Tuffnut?" the both of us looked at each other in a slight fear as Astrid approached the storage room "He's in there..why?" Hiccup followed Astrid in.

"Ruffnut!"

Hiccup sighed "Alright guys...we know you two don't find it fair that this happened, and we know you two don't like it, but if you two could just...deal with it for a day or two we can get this all settled out with my dad and your parents."

Astrid searched the bottom area while Hiccup scanned the top "Ruff! Tuff! Come on! You two aren't supposed to be near each other, you know that!"

Tuffnut signaled for me to be quite as he laid out a plan in action, he slid off of the balcony and away from my sight.

"Tuffnut! There you are...where's Ruff? You two aren't supposed to be near each other" surely my brother rolled his eyes at that comment

"She's not here Hiccup, she's in the market, I saw her while getting the last pile of wood but she ran off because of Gobber. I don't know where she is now."

He now stood in front of the neat pile "so you have no idea where she is...and she is 100% not in here?"

He nodded "I was in here putting up the rest of the wood like you told me to and NOT taking a break to stare at myself like Snoutlout, in fact I think I deserve a medal for that."


	8. Chapter 8

"He has a point" Astrid stared at Snoutlout flexing his arm muscles in the shield.

I carefully shuffled to the window "so we can trust you that she isn't here right?"

Tuff groaned "if she was here don't you think we'd pull some "stupid" plan by now, I mean we would have had enough time to pull at least one thing."

"What do you think Astrid?"

She sighed and crossed her arms "I'll search the rest of the market and you keep a CLOSE eye on Tuff, if I find her somewhere there then I'll ASSUME he's right."

The three exited the building, my bro held up a thumbs up behind his back before returning his arms to his sides "can't believe you guys can't trust me on this."

I slid out the window and made my way down the beach, once I got near the meat stalls I climbed up the rocks and made my way through the crowd.

Walking back to Astrid's house I decided to sit on the steps again and wait for her to come back.

A pair of arms wrapped around my neck and a soft but wet kiss was planted on my cheek "That wasn't cool of you to leave like that you know"

I looked up to find Astrid behind me with her axe at her side, it would be best not to play any tricks on her with such a sharp object so close by... "true but I had to see what would happen if I left, had to at least give it a try."

Yawning she laid her head on my shoulder and gave a small purr "well your punishment for doing so is that you now have to sleep with me tonight, not that you'd have any choice to sleep anywhere else anyway."

"Why would I want to sleep anywhere else besides with my beautiful girl Astrid the princess of Berk?"

I could feel her body vibrate as she groaned in annoyance at the title.

"I'm not the princess and I will never be one, I'm not dating Hiccup Ruff, that title is so lame anyway, I'd rather be...Astrid the Master of Dragons or Astrid the Ruffnut slayer."

"You slay me? I'm the strongest Dragon there is around here, I dare you to try and slay me, watch me get away with my super fast speed of a nightfury" Astrid chuckled and I pretended to make Dragon noises which were more of squeaks and squawks.

"Aren't you guys worried about Barf and Belch now that I think about it? Didn't they go crazy like last time they were left alone without us? I'm amazed that you guys are more worried about me and Tuff rather than those two."

Immediately Astrid lifted her head from my shoulder "you know I really didn't think about that, maybe the two understand that it's only temporary?"

I looked up at Astrid "weren't you and Hiccup the ones that said me and Tuffnut were not only "one" but also "one" with our dragon? Wouldn't that mean that splitting us two apart you are splitting me and Tuff from the dragon? Dude you guys just put on some mad chaos on your plates!"

Just on cue Barf and Belch came out from behind a few houses to inspect the sheep, they then decided that putting their butts on fire was a brilliant idea as well.

It was as if they simply decided to replace us in our absence, I wondered as to how my mother was getting along with the two or if she completely forgot that they even existed.

From behind me Astrid sighed heavily at the sight before getting up and going inside her house, I sat outside waiting for her return. Astrid returned shortly with two large fish in her hands.

"Want to help me catch some dragons?" She threw the fish into my lap and started to run towards the two headed dragon, knowing she would be burned to a crisp if I didn't bother to help I got up as well.

Barf and Belch immediately turned hostile towards Astrid although knowing her very well. "Hey! over here you idiots! I mean lovable goofs" I threw the fish straight at Barf's face, it slid off his scales and landed on the floor.

The two fought for the lone fish until Astrid threw hers at them, there they enjoyed their separate fish although sharing the same stomach.

How weird would it be if I shared the same stomach with Tuffnut?


	9. Chapter 9

Barf and Belch napped outside Astrid's home while we went inside, it started to rain and the kids decided to do the same, only few adults would stay out seeing as the meadhall provided cover from the storm.

I sat on Astrid's bed while she sharpened her axe, slowly getting bored I decided to drape her blanket around my shoulders like a cape "hey Astrid look" I stood with my back straight for her to see the glory of my cape.

"Pretty cool huh?"

She snorted and threw her boots at me instead "whatever you say Ruff, though I'd appreciate it if you'd not use my blanket that way, who are you trying to be anyway?"

Slouching forward in defeat I whined "Stoick duh!"

She put down her axe and walked up to me "really? you happen to be lacking beard and gut Ruff...I think you need to work on your Stoick some more."

I stuck my tongue at her in response "oh how mature of you"

I snorted and laughed "as if I promised to behave or be a grown up while here" obviously defeated Astrid simply shrugged.

"So you gonna ask your mom about how long this has to last when she gets home or what?"

I slipped off my clothes and into her bed "I will but she probably won't know the answer herself."

Astrid slowly removed her clothes before getting in bed with me "this is too sexual for me Astrid, I don't know if we are mature enough to handle this, this obviously is only for grown ups Astrid, last time I checked we were only five years old."

A sharp pain ran through my leg from Astrid immediately kicking me "because I planned to do anything sexual with you" she turned over on her side and away from me with a fake pout.

I wrapped an arm around her waist "I wanted to do everything sexually with you obviously, I mean come on, having sex with the princess who wouldn't want that? Hiccup sure is missing out on this hot girl on girl sex."

Her muscles tightened as she held back a laugh "it's just too naughty the fact that we are so close to being naked and touching each other as well, I mean the blush on Hiccup's face would just be too much for all to handle, the rumours that will spread around town Astrid just think of them all!"

Finally giving up she curled up in a fit of laughter before straightening her body, a couple of seconds passed before she turned around to face me "we aren't going to do anything sexual unless you really want to...and it sounds like you do."

"I don't remember agreeing to any of this" my heart raced as she stared deep into my eyes

"You're the one who brought up all of this, obviously you're the one who wants to do something with me or am I wrong?..."

I put my hand on her cheek and caressed it "you are so wrong about that that I just had to do this for you, so you're little heart could be pleased for tonight, if you want girl on girl action we can do that later, just for you."

Fed up Astrid bit my thumb "living hell Astrid" I pulled my hand towards my body in shock, but she stopped me mid-action so she could pull my hand back to her face and kiss where she bit.

"There I made it all better" she winked at me and held my thumb to her lips. My heart raced in a manner that I've never felt, or have had happen, before in my entire life. I couldn't resist the urge to place a final goodnight kiss on her lips before we both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_I went through and changed a few things for the 9 chapters, if this is your first time reading you obviously won't notice a difference and unless you had the original memorized by heart I doubt even the past time readers will notice the small changes. Either way I do have the intro started for the next chapter and I'll be putting up a teaser to show that yes I do have something done, I just need to get working on it some more. Please leave a comment about how you feel about the chapters. I can take requests to do new stories but depending on what it is (and if you want a starter plot added) I might not be able to do it right way, I already have a bunch of fanfic stories that are either no where near done or should be done by now but I haven't gotten around to it. So I can take requests just don't expect even the first chapter to be done for a good while, I want to focus on the stories I already have started. _


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up with Barf and Belch terrorizing the town again, it had only been a day since me and my brother had been separated, I dropped to my knees next to window at that thought.

Only a day has passed...only a day.

My heart ached with a tight and powerful pain that I have never felt before, me and Tuff would constantly hit each other, we'd be rough, and tough with each other while growing up and even more since learning to train dragons.

But I don't think I ever felt this kind of pain before, no amount of scars, bruises or burns could match up to what I now felt, I wondered if Tuff felt the same way or if he was braving through it.

I got up from my knees and turned to find Astrid still asleep, I very slowly walked up to her and waved my hand across her eyes to check for a response...none...I snuck down her steps and outside the house.

If I knew my brother he would be out trying to catch Barf and Belch since Hiccup would be ordering him to control the two.

My dragon sat inside the sheep fencing and looked around cautiously waiting for their prey, many dragons actually preferred fish and never really mean to harm the sheep, but that didn't stop them from bothering the hell out of them.

I grabbed some grass out of my pocket and held it up for the two to smell, instantly they went for the bait and relaxed, their body went limp as they rolled around in the dirt and I rubbed the grass on their faces.

"Ruff!" a harsh voice called out to me, it was the harsh voice that used to match mine slightly while growing up as kids, the one that always harshly pronounced the ff's in my name when trying to be quiet, the only one that would whisper my name right now.

My heart raced as I carefully climbed down the ledge and was met with my brother, we both looked around to make sure that no one saw us before I hugged him "you smell horrible as usual" my throat tightened as tears tried to escape my eyes...obviously from his smell.

"and your hair is just as disgusting as it always is, in fact it just might have reached a new level of gross while I was gone!" realizing that we were hugging we quickly let go and made faces at each other "we totally didn't just do that by the way."

"Totally not..." I sat on a rock next to him and we stared out at the sea "I have a feeling this will only last another day, they can't keep us apart any longer than that, so we just wait until today ends or tomorrow..."

Before we could rejoice in being together again someone grabbed us by our collars and lifted us up and over the ledge "we weren't hanging out or anything, Ruff just fell off the ledge!" Tuff kicked the air and tried punching the person.

"You two are becoming a nuisance..." Stoic dropped us straight on our asses, we hissed in pain

"I swear on my life and Tuff's that I fell off the ledge, it was Barf and Belch, they rolled over too fast!" slowly getting up from the floor I noticed Astrid, Hiccup and our mother nearby.

I looked up at Stoic not wanting to see Astrid's pissed off face just yet "how long do you plan on keeping us apart?" he looked down at the two of us with eyes so stern it almost made me want to salute the man "until you two start behaving! your little tricks and jokes might be funny to you and Snotlout but the others don't find any of them funny!"

"It's not funny when you burn something down, when you stress out the sheep, when you purposely misplace things, when you pull your dumb "pranks" on others in the village!" he talked to us in a deep tone that meant we were in a lot of trouble.

"Ok! OK! Hear me out, I was coming over here to calm Barf and Belch, you guys just left them alone without even deciding when the two get to visit us! They were causing just as much trouble as we did!" I shuffled backwards in the dirt until my back hit a stall.

I showed him the grass in my hand "Dad...she's right, Barf and Belch were 'knocked out' with the grass...the two did roll over..." he pointed to the patch of grass that was now flattened "and possibly did throw Ruffnut off the ledge..."

Stoick stared at the two of us with fierce eyes "Hiccup! You aren't just saying that to save the skin from their backs? I don't want to find out you're lying to me boy!" Stoick turned to face his son.

Hiccup crossed his arms and pointed to the grass "it's flattened, like when a person walks on it, because they rolled over. It's plausible that Barf and Belch did throw Ruffnut off the ledge, Tuffnut helped her up, and the two just happened to talk."

I dropped the grass to the floor and rubbed my leg as he continued to talk "sure the two shouldn't have been talking after the incident...but they do seem to be telling the truth on this one."

Astrid sighed from behind Stoick "their dragon was causing trouble yesterday, burning the tails of the sheep to be exact...so I can see as to why at least one...of the twins had to come out to make them relax."

Stoick turned to us sharply "you two should be glad they were here to save yer butts...but seeing as the only thing you two did was talk...I won't punish you guys for at least trying to behave by calming your darned dragon."

We both nodded in fear and agreement, seemingly happy with our response Stoick and Ms. Hofferson left us alone with Hiccup and Astrid.

"Thanks guys..." I waved at Astrid who gave a small smile before walking towards me

"You know I was pretty mad at you for leaving...the house...but I guess I can be nice like Stoick and forgive you..." I laid on my back and took a deep breathe

"Yeah Hiccup! That was actually a pretty nice save there, didn't think Stoick would believe us for a second" Tuffnut wiped his nose with left arm.

"Is that even what actually happened?" Astrid sat down next to me and poked my face "yup" I looked at her with the most serious face I could pull of "why would we lie to you guys when you guys saw the evidence, our two headed dragon rolled over and knocked Ruffnut over...and that's why I'm the superior sibling!"

* * *

_ALRIGHT! I had about half of this done, from where Stoick ends with saying 'but the others don't find any of them funny' part. So I just quickly added in the last part, if I feel that there needs to be a few changes I'll add it in later since I just almost had a freaking heart attack because of random Canadian fireworks. But anyway until the next chapter_

_-Ciaossu _


	11. Chapter 11

**_Let me be honest with you guys. _**

**_I don't exactly feel the same excitement for writing a new chapter as I did before. _**

**_I'm kinda feeling like I should just focus on what I kinda want to focus on which is Youtube and drawing rather than writing fanfiction. I'm just not feeling the whole...writing fanfic right now and I don't know if that feeling will ever come back. _**

**_I currently have zero plans to write anything else...I do have great ideas to start but I kinda wanted to finish some stories before I started something new. _**

**_Like I refuse to lie anymore...I have NOTHING planned for my Alice in Wonderland fanfiction, I previously did but not anymore, I have nothing planned for almost any of my fanfics anymore. Out of simply forgetting or losing it half way through the story I just have nothing planned at the moment. _**

**_I'm at a point in my life where I need to focus on finding a job or getting famous enough on YT to start getting money. _**

**_I'm 18 years old and I can't live the rest of my life making no money off of fanfics, I need a job, I gotta focus on that job, and then maybe when I open up a account I can start forcing myself to write new chapters/stories for payment but until then I don't think I'll be writing anymore. _**

**_I kinda just need to focus on what can/will pay me so I can live. _**

**_Also...the whole not getting feedback from each chapter (but when I don't upload some people freak out and comment) has affected me to the point that I don't think anyone is even reading what I put out. There were points where I stayed up until 1 in the morning, when I should have been focusing on high school, just to put out a new chapter and I'd get no feedback. Not even a simple "great chapter". That has kinda made me think no one cares for what I put out and if that is true...then I just don't care for writing anymore._**

_**Like someone commented asking when I'd put up another homestuck chapter...NO ONE for MONTHS had been commenting to show that they were reading so I had neglected that one for a VERY long time. Now I've gotten to a point where I'm neglecting everything I write because I don't see a point in it. Just because someone likes the story doesn't really show that they are going to continue reading each chapter and if no one is reading...then what is the point? **_

_**There isn't a point. **_

_**I'm done for now. **_


End file.
